Prone breast diagnostic and treatment procedures are used to detect, biopsy and treat cancer. Today many procedures such as MRI (magnetic resonance imaging), CT (computed tomography), ultrasound and radiotherapy are performed with the patient in the prone position. This technique places the patient face down, allowing one or both breasts to be exposed below the patient for the particular procedure to take place. As patients vary in size, it can be important to have various interface platforms to accommodate the population, as well as have options for left breast, right breast or both at the same time. Although these modalities offer a non-invasive view of the human body, some artifacts can be present and distort the image. One type of image artifact that occurs in computed tomography happens when straight sections of support material are included in the imaging volume. The x-ray absorption along the straight line affects the x-ray spectrum and can generate a corresponding linear artifact in the resulting image during the reconstruction process. This artifact changes the Hounsfield number for the region within the artifact and can result in small errors in radiation treatment planning which use the Hounsfield number to estimate the absorption properties of the therapy beam. The goal of the device described is to reduce the artifacts introduced by the patient support surface by modifying the shape or material distribution of the patient support surface.